godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Kumonga
Height: :45 meters (148 feet) Weight: :8,800 tons Powers/Weapons: :Webbing, sword-like legs, poison stinger Classification: :Giant Animal First Appearance: :Son of Godzilla (1967) Number of Films Starred In: :3 Fight Record: :Wins 3, Losses 2 History Kumonga (クモンガ, 'Kumonga') is a giant spider reported to dwell in the jungle of Sogellel Island by the journal of the now dead Dr. Matsumia. However, now exposure to the radioactive storm created by the UN’s failed weather experiment transformed into a 45-meter tall monster. Once awakened by a battle between Minilla and the last Kamacuras, Kumonga attacked the Kamacuras, killing it for food and then nearly killed Minilla. But before that could happen, Godzilla stepped in and saved his adopted son, then got into a vicious battle with the giant spider. Then finally, with the help of Minilla, Godzilla was able to defeat Kumonga as the mutated dinosaurs blasted the giant spider with their radioactive heat rays, apparently killing her. Kumonga later appeared as an inhabitant of Ogasawara Island and was too sent out by the Kilaaks to attack the world’s major cities. Once humanity broke the control over the monsters, Kumonga made his way to Mount Fuji and was present at the final battle against the Kilaaks and King Ghidorah, helping Mothra to trap the three-headed space kaiju in a net of webbing as Godzilla, Anguirus, and Gorosaurus finished him off. After the battle, Kumonga returned along with the rest of the kaiju to Ogasawara Island with the rest of the kaiju, where she has remained ever since, living in peace. Abilities Kumonga can shoot a thick webbing from its mouth and there is also a sharp poison stinger inside. The spider is also a great jumper. Kumongas has prehinsile claws like hands that can be used to grab small prey. Showa Series In the Showa era, Kumonga was a giant spider that lived in Sogell Island. It first appeared when it trapped and poisoned Kamacuras. Then it trapped Godzilla's son, Minilla in webbing and closed in for the kill. However, Godzilla arrived and defended his son. Kumonga attacked and nearly succeeded in killing Godzilla, but Minilla helped his father and using their atomic rays, they burned Kumonga's body, severely injuring it. However, Kumonga was not dead and the scientists placed Kumonga in Monster Island, where it lived with many other monsters including Gorosaurus, Varan, and Manda. In 1999, aliens known as Kilaaks, captured and mind-controlled the monsters of the island. The kaiju were released in cities throughout the world. But in the end, the humans broke the mind-control and freed the monsters. The monsters were then sent to attack and destroy King Ghidorah. Kumonga took part in the fight by trapping King Ghidorah in the thick webbing. After King Ghidorah was defeated, Kumonga and the other monsters returned to Monster Island and lived peacefully to this day. Millennium Series Kumonga was featured in the 2004 movie, Godzilla: Final Wars, not that different in appearence, as one of the many mind-controlled monsters of the Xilians. It appears in a desert in Arizona where it destroys a trailer. Then suddenly, the Xilians teleport the spider and the other monsters around the world. They tell the humans that they took the monsters away to save Earth. However, the humans find that the Xilians were controlling the monsters and the Xilians release all the monsters again to finish destroying the cities they were attacking. When Godzilla is freed from the south pole and fights the kaiju, Kumonga is released in New Guinea to battle him. At first, Kumonga was able to trap Godzilla in thick webbing, but Godzilla grabs a webbing that was still attached to Kumonga and swings it around in circles before letting go of the webbing. Kumonga soars over the horizon and is not seen again. Movie Appearances Son of Godzilla (1967) Destroy All Monsters (1968) All Monsters Attack (1969) Godzilla: Final Wars (2004) Video Games Godzilla, King of the Monsters! (1993-Gameboy) Godzilla Neo File:Kumonga Neo.jpg The TRUE queen of Solgell Island was no reptile or insect, but a shadow that dwelled in a deep chasm in the center of the island...a great arachnid of incredible size and aggressive power...KUMONGA. Theorized to be a mutation of an ancient, prehistoric species of spider, Kumonga is likely the last of her kind, and is theorized to be female as well, which would account for both her territorial nature and the likelyhood that she killed and devoured all other members of her species on the island (there's evidence to reinforce the presence of more giant arachnids that once inhabited the island). Kumonga's error, of course, was seeking to make a meal of the young GODZILLA JUNIOR, and incited the wrath of GODZILLA himself. Through a combination of the rapidly dropping temperature and the firepower of both Godzilla and Junior, Kumonga was forced into retreat, and burrowed into the snow in order to sooth her burned exoskeleton. Kumonga would not reappear until towards the end of the century when she was discovered in the jungles of New Guinea, and promptly coralled by G Force to Monster Island Fan Art Category:Kaiju Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island